


Morning fun

by Bringeroflight



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan week 2020, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight
Summary: "Why are you naked?" + fun
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674526
Kudos: 56





	Morning fun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 "Why are you naked?" + fun

Buck practically lived at Eddie’s house. After a long shift Buck usually ended up at Eddie’s reading a bedtime story and cuddling with Eddie or you know more than cuddling. Buck and Eddie had recently started dating after an emotional confession on both their parts. They hadn’t told anyone they were dating, not even Christopher. To their credit they were doing a really good job at hiding it from everyone, wanting to kiss the other every two minutes but not doing it was hard. They almost let it slip at one of their calls, they had been called to a building collapse and Buck was in one of the rooms when a beam fell trapping him in with no way of getting out. When they finally got him out Buck ran into Eddie’s arms and almost kissed him, fortunately a witty comment about being trapped from Chim, stopped Buck from planting a kiss on Eddie. They didn’t know how long it was going to be till they told the team, but they wanted time to figure who they each were in the relationship alone and away from the team. 

In the few weeks that they had been together they learned that they loved to be with each other physically. Almost every night after they made sure Chris was asleep, they did “more than cuddling”, they obviously didn’t have sex everynight because after a long day of saving people both of them were too tired to go that far. But tonight was not one of those nights, after a long night it was time for them to get up and get ready for work. Buck got up to take a shower first. As soon as he walked into the hallway he knew his mistake.

“Why are you naked?” Buck grabbed the first thing he could when he heard Chris’ voice. He truly tried to cover himself with the newspaper that he had grabbed but the pages kept falling out so it wasn’t really working out and Eddie was no help, still half asleep with no idea this was happening.   
“Whoa buddy, wha- wha- what are you doing up?”  
“I couldn’t sleep so I wanted to see daddy.” Buck was partially glad that this was happening because him and Eddie in bed together would be harder to explain than this.  
“Well I’m going to take a shower, you go wake your dad.” And with that Buck ran into the bathroom. As soon as he shut the door he breathed a sigh of relief and turned on the shower.

“Oh my, I can’t believe it,” Eddie was out of breath and crying from laughter after hearing what happened from Buck.   
“Eds it’s not funny, he saw me. And I couldn’t even cover myself.” At that Eddie just laughed some more. “I couldn’t have just grabbed my boxers when I got out of bed but nooo not today.”  
“Babe come here,” He grabbed Buck’s arm and pulled him on to the bed. “It’s fine, he’s 7. Chris is not going to think anything of it, sure he maybe will think you’re a little weird, but who doesn’t,” that earned a shove from Buck. “Okay okay, I’m joking. But I guess we will have to tell him soon, cause that can’t happen again. But if it does I want to be awake for it next time.”   
“Eddie! Come on!”


End file.
